


A Night In

by Prince_Jett



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Geoff and Jack are married, Gift Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, This took a few days to figure out but once I started writing it was pretty easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jett/pseuds/Prince_Jett
Summary: Jack's had a long day, thankfully his husband knows how to take care of him.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackbaettillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbaettillo/gifts).



> A request/gift fic for one of my bbs, jackbaetillo on tumblr! I hope you like it Jacki!

Jack heaved a sigh as he pulled his car into the driveway, shutting it off with a soft click of the keys. Leaning back, he allowed his eyes to slide shut as he simply rested in the driver's seat, the heat of the day causing the back of his shirt to stick slightly to the seat. It had been a long day at the office, several technical difficulties, several weapons being nearly tossed into his head, several squabbles he had to break up between Ryan and Gavin, who were both being extra mingey. Not to mention, he had to brave it himself, since Geoff had left early in the day. Normally he could handle the boys on his own, he was used to it, but that day seemed to feel extra long.

Groaning as the heat finally drove him from the car that was slowly cooking him, Jack pulled himself out, shutting the door and clicking the lock button. The car gave a confirming beep and with that he made his way into the house, the shades drawn to keep out the extra heat. The house was mostly dark when he entered, the soft whirring of the air conditioner greeting him with a wall of cool air that brought a thankful sigh from him. The radio was on in the living room, playing some sort of nonsense background noise, which was common. Geoff didn't like being in a quiet house alone, it made him stir crazy, as opposed to Jack who didn't really mind it.

Adjusting his glasses as he removed his shoes, Jack padded further into the house to look for his husband. The light from the kitchen caught his eye, the soft light glinting off his glasses slightly as he wandered towards the room. Peering in, Jack found the man he was looking for, his hair flattened back by a pink headband as he stood in front of the stove. A smile emerged despite his initial tiredness, leaning in the doorway in amusement as he watched Geoff work.

Geoff seemed to straighten a bit after a few minutes, as if sensing he was being watched, glancing over his shoulder with a slightly squinty, accusing look he occasionally gave. Noticing Jack, though, he flushed a bit, grumbling something about 'don't sneak up on me like that you'll give me a heart attack' as he removed the headband, tossing it to the table behind him. This brought a laugh from Jack as he wandered over, peering over Geoff's shoulder to peek at what he was doing. The other man gave a disapproving grunt, gently nudging Jack's head aside with his own.

"Excuse you. I'm working here." Jack laughed again at the pouty tone, giving Geoff a gentle kiss on the head, earning some sort of mix between a whine and a challenging grunt.

"I'll go set the table then." Jack smiled softly, retreating back into the center of the kitchen.

\--

Dinner finished, Geoff had kicked him out of the kitchen so he could clean, telling Jack to go catch a shower while he got back to work on... Whatever he was apparently doing. He seemed to be determined to get Jack out of the way for a while, and he knew whatever the reason Geoff meant well. Besides, he was grateful for the chance to shower. Once he returned, clean, dry, and much more relaxed, he found his husband sitting on the couch, legs crossed as he scrolled through movies on netflix. His eyes slid over as he noticed Jack, the gaze as full of affection as the smile on his face. Geoff opened his arms, prompting Jack to cross the room to sit beside him, laughing once the slightly shorter man curled into his side, clicking on some movie that Jack admittedly wasn't watching, too busy watching Geoff's face as he reacted to something that was apparently scary enough to make him jump. Meaning it wasn't really that scary anyways.

Partway into the movie, with Geoff having slowly crawled and flinched his way pretty much completely into Jack's lap, the two heard the stove beep, bringing a startled, choked noise from Geoff as a jumpscare happened at the same time. He scrambled to grab the remote, launching off Jack's lap with surprising grace as he raced to the kitchen. As Jack moved to follow, he was slightly startled by Geoff reappearing around the corner with a sharp 'stay there', before disappearing again. Jack merely sat there in confusion, staring after his husband with a slightly tilted head.

There were some clangs of metal, followed by Geoff cursing in a hissed, rushed manner, before he returned to the living room. Geoff huffed, his face tinted a lovely shade of pink as he ran one hand through his hair, the other holding a plate. Sitting gingerly back down beside his husband, Jack glanced over, his heart giving a soft little flutter at the adorable heart shaped cookies on the plate. They were obviously hand shaped, some slightly lopsided or lumpy, but Jack loved them all the same. Not as much as he loved Geoff of course. Geoff wore a pouty, embarrassed look, until Jack leaned over to give him a gentle kiss, pressing their foreheads together after a moment.

"You are adorable."

"Shut up and have a cookie, you big dork." Geoff mumbled, though his tone was gentle as he leaned back into Jack, pressing play on the movie once more.


End file.
